


Narcissus [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Narcissism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Narcissus by orphan_account. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the "First!" challenge.Summary: "Concealed within the nature of humans is an inherent love of oneself."
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Narcissus [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narcissus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477310) by [Nygmatech (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nygmatech). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Version without music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bto09nwfExFJOdk3hfHHPgCXUJorjREQ/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/narcissus-no-music)

Version with music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ruZkskYWntPFzhsdSUW7QuTtTtfmKoBI/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/narcissus-with-music)

Music: "Dark Alleys" by Kai Engel via the Free Music Archive, edited to 7:14 rather than the original 3:24.

Thank you to Nygmatech, who wrote and then orphaned this work. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
